


Caffeine

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: A cute, cherry blossom haired customer has caught Seungcheol's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

"One caffe americano, please." A cherry-blossom haired customer spoke with a gentle tone. Seungcheol scanned at the unusual hair color for guys of the customer's soft-looking locks. The customer looked really cute, Seungcheol had to admit, with that kind of hair color, the oversized unbuttoned black polkadot-patterned shirt with a white tee inside. He was fun-sized as well. Seungcheol was very sure that the boy looked like he was around twelve years old, but then he remembered the boy's order. Caffe americano. Seungcheol decided to focus on his works first, then typed the order on the cashier machine before asking the customer, "Anything else, Sir?" 

The latter only shook his head quietly while looking down at his hands (or was it his shoes?) and Seungcheol was really, really sure that he was only twelve years old. "Alright, your name, Sir?" Seungcheol asked with less formal tone. 

"Lee Jihoon." 

 

* * *

 

"One caffe americano, please." The cute customer last week came again to his coffee shop. Seungcheol scanned him again, this time from head to toes. He still looked as adorable - no, he even looked more adorable than last week. His hair was still pink (though it was not as pink as before), and his clothes were, um, too cute on him. Seungcheol never thought someone could look so attractive in school uniform. This cotton-candy haired guy was wearing a white button-up shirt along with black sweater and black tie, plus black and white stripped pants. There were no schools that have school uniform as fancy as that but Seungcheol just assumed that it was the petite guy's school uniform and he was maybe a little bit older than twelve. Without realizing, Seungcheol had stared at the charming pink haired customer for a legit one minute. His thoughts snapped when he heard an affable voice called out for him.  

"Seungcheol, Seungcheol?" The source of Seungcheol's thoughts waved his hand in front of him - the sleeves of his sweater were not too big but they were too long, his fingers barely can be seen and Seungcheol swore that it was the cutest thing he'd ever see - and Seungcheol was confused on how the customer knew his name (you wore a name tag, you idiot). The taller guy apologized and stumbled back to the cashier with an embarrassed face. Wait, what was his name again? Lee... Lee Ji... Ugh, I cannot remember it, Seungcheol thought. 

"That would be 8,000 won, what is your name, Sir?" Seungcheol said while holding a grande sized cup on his left hand and a marker on his right hand. 

"Lee Jihoon."

And Seungcheol started a liking on this Lee Jihoon guy. 

 

* * *

 

It was Friday night, and that meant Seungcheol's coffee shop's peak time. The coffee shop was always busy on weekends, especially Friday nights. Seungcheol did not always work on Friday nights though - Seungcheol admitted that he does not like when the shop is crowded, he is too clumsy and slow for the fast shop, like he would start to spill some things or be confused with the orders - but the bartender who was supposed to work that night, the Always Smiling bartender, Dokyum was sick so he was here to replace his position for the meantime, Seungcheol was free anyway and in need for extra cash.  

Seungcheol still cannot adapt to the busy shop, he accidentally put three shots of espresso instead of two, he wrote one of the customer's name, Jeongham instead of Jeonghan (maybe he was hungry?), and some other little stuffs. The poor bartender's head was already throbbing because of headache and the group of school girls that were lining on Seungcheol's counter were being very loud. Seungcheol inhaled deeply before looking straight to the line of his counter to calm him down and do a better job, when he faintly saw something pinkish in an ocean of people. The Lee Jihoon guy was lining on his counter as well - bless the school girls were short so he can see Jihoon although the boy is small as well - when clearly Seungcheol's line was a little longer than his workmate, Jun's line. Seungcheol's tired working face turned into a big grin. He hurriedly took everyone in front of Jihoon's orders without any mistakes so he could talk to his favorite pink-haired guy as soon as possible. 

When the last customer before Jihoon shifted away from the counter and Jihoon stood in front of him, Seungcheol uttered, "The usual?"

Jihoon widened his eyes in surprise, he did not think that Seungcheol would remember his usual coffee. The suprised figure curled his lips into a smile that crooked on the corners of his lips, that looked like a cat's smile which was extremely adorable in Seungcheol's eyes. Jihoon's appearance looked a bit different though, his iconic pink hair was styled nicely, he was wearing a white dress shirt and matching gray white-stripped tuxedo plus a pink tie that complimented his hair. Seungcheol thought Jihoon could not get any more attractive because he already look awfully fine in casual and school-like clothes, but here he was, standing in front of Seungcheol, looking good as ever. When did _his_ Lee Jihoon become a cool guy like this? Was not the just a twelve years old boy a few weeks ago, was what Seungcheol thought. 

"Yes, the usual, please." Jihoon's amiable voice answered him that made his heart skipped a beat. 

"That would be 8,000 won, thank you."

Jihoon was about to say his own name but the good looking bartender in front of him was already writing something on his cup so he sealed his lips again. 

When Jihoon took his cup of coffee, his name on the up was oddly becoming longer than the usual. He read the writing right beside his name, blushing madly when he understood it and glancing at the raven-haired worker, who was grinning ear to ear. 

_ Lee Jihoon. You look totally fine today. <3 _

 

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol was lazying around the cashier, the shop was surely slow that day, with just a few people sitting on the cafe with their laptops on. The raven-haired barista yawned loudly and stretched his sore body, his college was real hard and tiring before he had to come to his usual part-time job here, with all the running and other physical stuffs (Seungcheol enrolled to a sports academy). A small yellow chimney on the door rang tenderly as the door was opened slowly. Seungcheol abruptly stood up properly and fixed his posture to welcome the customer, before he noticed a familiar pink locks. 

"Welcome to Mansae Coffee Shop!" Seungcheol forgot all of his tiredness and became lively again, chirping happily at the sight of his favorite customer walking toward his direction. Both of the counters were empty, no other customers were ordering coffee, and Seungcheol's counter was slightly farther than the other counter, but Jihoon obviously went to Seungcheol's. Suddenly everything became a slow motion movie as he felt Jihoon walking very slowly toward him, and Seungcheol took the opportunity to do one of his favorite things to do, scanning Jihoon with his eagle-like eyes. Jihoon was wearing something casual and simple, just white T-shirt inside of a long-sleeved unbuttoned white-pinkish shirt along with dark skinny jeans and white sneakers, yet they compliment Jihoon very well and he looked painfully too attractive for Seungcheol's poor heart.

The taller between them two grinned cheekily. "The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual, please." Jihoon looked up to the guy in front of him to give him a charming smile before looking to his left, browsing through the food section with sparking eyes. Maybe some sweets would not hurt.  

Seungcheol noticed Jihoon's stare to the fresh cookies Myungho baked this morning, and leaned closer to the petite guy. He was only a mere inches apart from Jihoon's cheek, yet the cute boy did not realize because he was too mesmerized with the cookies. Seungcheol parted his lips to ask the baby-faced boy across him, "Would you like something to eat, Sir? Or maybe, something sweet like,"

Seungcheol stopped his words after saying 'like'. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows as Seungcheol had not finish his words yet, he had not tell Jihoon the 'something sweet' Seungcheol would recommend to him. Jihoon turned around his head to face the barista, and managed to mutter a small "Something like?" before he felt a pair of lips crashed into his lips. Jihoon tensed up and widened his eyes in complete surprise, but slowly and surely closed his eyes as he recovered from the shock and felt more comfortable. A small hand found its way to Seungcheol's cheek as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Seungcheol was right, Jihoon thought. Seungcheol's lips were literally tasted sweet and addicting in the same, he just cannot get enough of Seungcheol's strawberry-like lips. As Seungcheol worked magic on Jihoon's virgin and innocent lips that Jihoon had never experienced before, a cough and some voices had to interrupt Seungcheol's happiest moment in his life. 

"Don't flirt around with a customer, Seungcheol." Jun said sternly.  

Seungcheol (halfheartedly) broke the kiss first and murmured an 'Oops.' as Jihoon dashed off to the take out counter to pick his coffee - Jun called for him earlier but no one took the drink so he went to check on Seungcheol, he knew that his workmate had an eye for this guy - with his heated tomato-like face. 

"Wait," Seungcheol proudly strolled to the take out counter and crossed his arms on the higher-than-the-cashier counter, resting his chin on his arm. His face was perfectly on Jihoon's eye level as he stared into the embarrassed guy's beautiful brown orbs. "Call me when you need something sweet again." as he nudged Jihoon's cup of coffee that Seungcheol actually wrote his number there with his elbow and gave Jihoon a sly wink. Jihoon bite down his bottom lip and curved a small shy smile, with his still red face. 

"I will."


	2. bonus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small bonus! :-)

Seungcheol thought life could not get any better since that time when his parents agreed and let him pursue sports and do anything he wants. But no, God is generous enough to let him meet the cutest, most precious boy in this overpriced coffee shop that pays too little to afford everything in his life. But it is okay, everything is okay, Seungcheol has his own pastel-headed guardian angel, Lee Jihoon. 

 

Just a few hours after Seungcheol gave his number to his favorite customer, the latter already sent him a message that made his heart flutter.

 

From: Unknown Number

hey, it's jihoon. c: i'm not sure if i could say this face to face >_< but i kinda, sorta love your smile. >///<  
good night <3

 

And Seungcheol smiled into his sleep that night.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon hated calling people first. Not that he was playing hard to get or something, but he was just too shy and awkward. But the good-looking barista, Seungcheol, totally said to call him when Jihoon needs something sweet again. Jihoon did text Seungcheol first, but that was because he wanted Seungcheol to know his number! Nothing more, yeah, nothing more. Would Seungcheol call him first though?

The cherry blossom haired boy came to the cafe Seungcheol worked at a few times, but never caught the older guy's shifts, leaving the boy in Seungcheol deprived state.

Courage was bubbling up as he mustered all of his confidence to call the older guy. He thought the words he would say to his current muse while dialing the latter's number. "I'll just say that I was tired and in need for something sweet. Yeah, that will do."

Seungcheol picked up and Jihoon suddenly cannot find his voice. "Hello?" A beautiful deep voice greeted him.

Jihoon felt like his tongue was being twisted and he cannot find any coherent Korean words to say. "I- uh, um, I-" Jihoon could hear a low chuckle from the other line and instantly blushes. He just embarrassed himself in front of his crush. Life was not fair.

"I get it. I'll text you my address, come here in an hour." Seungcheol hummed.

"I-I will, s-see you soon," Jihoon hung up and dashed off to dress. Remember, dress to impress.

 

Here was he, standing in front of a flat door in white button up shirt, gray vest, light gray pants, white sneakers, and butterflies in his stomach, exactly an hour after he hung up on Seungcheol. He knocked the door repeatedly, before stopping and waiting for someone (Seungcheol, to be exact. He hoped no one else was there or probably he will just embarrass himself again) to open the door.

The sight when the door opened was beyond beautiful. Seungcheol in his working uniform was beautiful, but Seungcheol in casual clothes was so... alluring. A white long-sleeved T-shirt clung tightly on Seungcheol's body, so tight that his glorious muscles can be seen clearly under it. Seungcheol definitely worked out to build that kind of body, and Jihoon cannot help but stare at the perfection before him.

"Hello, earth to Jihoon?" Seungcheol crouched down on Jihoon's eye level.

"H-huh?" Seungcheol's face was so close to Jihoon's face and oh God, did Seungcheol just catch his stare? He blushed furiously and took a small step back. "Sorry,"

Seungcheol smiled, and Jihoon was sure that his smile could cure any kinds of disease in this world. The taller held out a hand, mouthing a 'come in' and Jihoon shyly took the hand that was being offered to him. The raven's hand was so warm and big, and Jihoon's cold and smaller hand fitted perfectly in his palm. Jihoon was brought to a sofa and was told to stay here for a second.

After five minutes approximately, Seungcheol got back to the sofa with his hands full of plastic bags.

"Seungcheol, w-what is-"

"Shh, you said you need something sweet, right?" The older grinned as he took out the objects -- or rather, food and drink -- from the plastic bags and placed them on a coffee table in front of Jihoon, and left some inside the plastic bag when the table was getting full, no place to set the food. "I bought you a lot varities of sweets! There are breads, cakes, macaroons, jelly beans, cotton candies, milk candies, just usual candies, fruit tarts, caramel popcorn, cookies - oh, my favorite! Chocolates, flavored milks, juices, tea-"

Jihoon burst into a fit laughter at Seungcheol's rambling. It was so adorable on how Seungcheol actually and literally bought Jihoon sweets -- when all Jihoon wanted was just some kisses, and maybe a little cuddles -- and showed him like that. "Alright, alright. I can see it by myself." Jihoon giggled.

Small hands gripped Seungcheol's wrist, pulling him to sit beside the owner of the pretty hands. The taller complied willingly, settling himself beside his favorite customer. Jihoon boldly scooted closer to the bigger and firmer build beside him, before taking one of the cookies and leaning his head on Seungcheol's shoulder.

 

After a few rounds of sweets -- Jihoon swore his teeth started to ache -- in the middle of drinking melon-flavored milk, Seungcheol was drawing closer to Jihoon, until the latter's back hit the couch, he awkwardly put the milk aside on the floor. Seungcheol's face was so close to his face, he swore he could admire the older's face all day, counting his eyelashes one by one, staring at his beautiful brown orbs, with his breath tickling Jihoon's face. When Jihoon's eyes finally met Seungcheol's lips, he immediately remembered what was his purpose to come here.

"I, I still need something sweet."

Seungcheol laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Jihoon had ever heard. "After all of those?" Jihoon only nodded.

Seungcheol smiled, and now, it was the most beautiful smile Seungcheol had ever showed him.

Jihoon's face was red all over by now, closing his eyes as Seungcheol closed the gap between them. Seungcheol's full lips landed on Jihoon's thin lips, perfectly fitted each other, and Jihoon felt complete.


End file.
